The Private Diary of Riff Raff
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: Riff's Journal.....
1. Default Chapter

A/N another attempt of mine to pick Riff's brain. This chapter deals with Riff from 5-13, expect more of them later on, I'm going to do straight through ROTOQ. Anyways, this is what I've got so far. Do forgive if the earlier entries aren't exactly um, childish. I've never tried writing from a little kid's perspective. But do enjoy!!

**

Private Diary of Riff Raff age 5-KEEP OUT

March 25

Mom gave me this to write in because she said it'd keep me out of her hair. Mom doesn't like it when I'm bothering her. Especially not now with the baby on the way. I'm going to be a big brother soon, I can't wait! Daddy doesn't seem so happy about it, but I love it. The baby must love it too, it isn't even here and it already has a bunch of gifts waiting for it. Everyone wants to give the baby a gift, I don't know why, it can't enjoy them. But I've been getting a lot of attention too. I'm going to be the bestest big brother in the whole galaxy.

April 15 

The baby's here! I don't know what all the fuss was about, it's so small. It's a little girl, mommy named her Magenta. She already looks a lot like mom, with a few curls of red hair, and nothing like me and daddy. We both have blond hair and are skinny, she's fat. But I'm already doing a good job of being a big brother. Even mommy and the nurse said so. 

April 20

I hate being a big brother. All the baby does is cry, and make a mess. And mommy and daddy make me do everything because they're so busy helping at the castle. I tried playing with her, but she wouldn't. I wanna take her back and get a dog. At least you can play with a dog. 

September 8

I started school today! It was lots of fun. Except for one boy, Frankie. Frankie bossed us all around. I can't wait for Genta to be old enough to teach anything. At least she doesn't cry all the time no more. Now all she does is sleep. I don't know why all the grown ups fuss over her though, she can't do anything.

October 30

It's my birthday! I'm now 6 years old! I got lots of stuff that I wanted, like a toy laser. All the kids in school are going to be jealous now, they all want one too. I can't wait, school isn't as bad as everyone says. But I get things more than the other kids, I finish stuff before them. None of them like me. They all like Frankie. At least Genta likes me. She falls right asleep when I hold her. She doesn't do that for mom or dad. 

December 30

Two days left til New Years. Mom and Dad have been fighting a lot. I can hear them from my room. They never scream at each other, not when Genta's asleep, they don't wanna wake her up. But tonite, daddy hit mom. He was drunk again, and he kept staggering around. He only started going to the bar recently. I miss how he used to be. He used to pull me up on his lap, and tell me stories. He doesn't do that anymore. 

February 26

Mom and dad had another fight. Now they fight almost daily, and they don't care whether or not they wake Genta up or not. She's starting to walk now, but I don't think they noticed.  What happened to them? I'm the only one who notices anything anymore. And all the kids in school don't like me. At least Genta likes me. 

April 15

Its Genta's birthday, and all mom and dad did to celebrate it was fight. I hate them. Good thing Genta's too young to notice. I guess I really am the best big brother out there. At least the best big brother on Transsexual……ooo, Genta said her first word. Guess what? It was my name. She didn't even say mom or dad first, she said my name. 

July 8

Dad's gone. He just walked out. Mom's upset. I don't know what to do, or if he'll come back or not. Genta's now running, and can sorta speak. She clings to me now, she'll grab hold of my leg and won't let go. Mom thinks it's cute, but I don't think so. 

July 15

Daddy's still not back. Mom's been working late. I've had to take care of Genta all by myself.

October 30

I stayed up late all night til my birthday, and mom didn't even care. Ever since dad left she hasn't been herself. And dad changed when Genta was born. I hate Genta, she started all of this. If it wasn't for her, things would still be all right. 

January 20

Frankie beat me up today. He was mad because I built a better castle out of blocks than he did. He hates it when someone's better than him at anything. And I hate Frankie. He's mean and too perfect. 

March 25

It's hard to believe that  I started writing in this two years ago. I hardly filled up anything. I don't write much. I like to think more than I like to write. Thinking's better, it doesn't hurt your hand when you think for long while. When you write a lot, it hurts. 

April 15

Genta's 2. Mom didn't even buy her a gift. Mom barely even pays attention to us. I got her a gift though. I got her a coloring book and crayons. She loves it. She can't draw good yet. But maybe once she goes to school she'll learn how. She already can talk good. 

December 19

I haven't written in a long while. I've been too busy trying to take care of Genta that I didn't even write something for my birthday. I didn't get anything anyways. Nothing happened.  I'm eight years old, and no one even noticed. Everyone at school is too busy trying to be nice to Frank to like me. I hate Frank. If I could, I'd pull out every one of those perfect black hairs on his head. Anything, just to stop the people from liking him. 

April 15

Geez, I have to write more, I've been thinking so much. Ms. Yolanda at school said that writing things down helps you figure things out. I hope she's right. I hope that if I write things down I can fix everything. I want things to be better, between me and mom and Genta, who's now 3. Again, I was the only one who got her a gift. She waits for me when I come home. Mom can't take her to work, and we can't afford daycare. I miss the old days. 

June 8

I swore last time that I was gonna write more, but I haven't. It's too hard to find spare time to write. And I'm so afraid of someone finding this, that I don' t wanna write anything personal. I don't want the kids in school to think I'm even weirder than I already act. Sure, a few other kids keep a journal, but I doubt they write what I do. 

July 25

Now that school's out, I have a bit more time to write. But Genta's also been bugging me to play with her. I do all the time, but she doesn't care, she wants my attention all the time. Mom's picked up a nightshift now too. She's never home. She'll leave some money out for me to run out and get groceries. At least Genta isn't a picky eater. 

July 30 

Mom wasn't home yesterday and just got home now, it's almost midnight. It's almost tomorrow! I stayed up all night yesterday waiting for her, and stayed up til now. I'm writing this under my covers with a flashlight, I don't want her to find out. She's been real angry and upset about everything. I don't want to make her mad. 

August  31 

Genta's taken to sleeping in my bed with me. Since mom hasn't gotten her a real bed, she used to sleep on a cot. Well, now she shares my bed. I suppose it's cute, she curls up with her back to me and falls asleep sucking her thumb. I keep telling her not to, that it'll push out her front teeth, but she keeps doing it anyways. She just seems so vulnerable, she's only three. 

October 30

My birthday, again. I hate my birthday, it reminds me of when daddy was still here, and mom only worked a little bit. I hate them. I hate everyone. I hate mom, I hate dad, I hate Frankie, and I even hate Genta. But she's so innocent. She looks up at me with those dark eyes of hers and asks me to read her a story, and I just can't resist. I can't tell a story like dad could, but I try. I set her in my lap just like dad used to with me, and I'll tell her whatever she wants to here. She started school this year. At least she's making friends. 

December 20

The house feels so empty. Genta's down the street playing with one of her new friends, and mom's working. I'm here all alone. Maybe now I have some time to write. I hate all of this. I wish I never was born. Then maybe mom and dad would still be together.  Maybe then Genta could grow up with a normal family. But mom and dad aren't together. I'm the only one who watches out for Genta, I'm the one who helps her with her homework. Well, not like she has any. Count to 10, say the alphabet. Easy stuff. 

April 15

Genta's birthday again. I got her a ribbon for her hair, it's always so untidy. It's all curly and frizzy. Like Frankie's. Frankie is mean though, he hogs everything, and he makes fun of me. And he's friends with everyone, they all look up to him. I hate him, I despise him. I want to kill him, maybe then I  might have some friends. But mom says I have to like him because he's the prince, and his mom's the queen, and she works for the queen. I hate the queen, she steals my mom away because my mom has to work all of the time. 

May 27

I can barely move. Frankie got everyone to beat me up on the playground after school today. The teachers didn't even care. Not even Ms. Yolanda, who liked me last year. I hate Frankie so much. He doesn't even play with the boys and they all like him. He always plays with the girls, and does makeup. He says he can cause he's royalty. He says he can boss us all around because its practice, cause when he's king, he can make anyone on the planet do whatever he wants. Well, I wish I was prince, or king, then I could make mom give me and Genta gifts for our birthdays, and I could make dad come back. 

September 10

Genta's so lucky, I hate her. She has friends, she's popular. I hate her. She was why mom and dad broke up. If she was never born, mom and dad would still be together, and I'd still be getting presents, and I'd have friends cause I'd be just like everyone else, with a mom, and a dad, and a nice warm home to come to after school. Not this place which is almost falling down, and cold. But Genta's the only thing I have. She looks up to me so much. She'll do whatever I say. 

October 30 

Four entries since last year. And as usual, one on Genta's birthday. And of course, now one on my birthday. I hardly write in this thing. But yet, it's become almost habit to write something on Genta and my birthday. Genta wished me Happy Birthday, but that's the only gift I got. I just noticed how cut off all my entries are. Its cause I'll start writing, and then get called away to do something, I've never gotten to finish what I started. I hate not having any time, like all the other kids have. I barely get my homework done, when I do. At least I still get good grades.  Though I don't think anyone would notice otherwise. Genta's doing ok in school too, but then again, she has her 10 year old brother to help her. 

November 9

I got in trouble today for something I didn't even do! Frankie went to beat me up, and I ducked, and punched him instead. Well he started having a fit, and next thing I know, I'm in detention. I hate him. I wish I could've gotten more than that one swing in. he's too perfect, too wonderful, everyone looks up to him, but is it with respect, or fear? I'm not the only person he beats up, but I'm always the common victim. I'm the easy target. And  I hate him and his little gang for thinking that I'm so easy to beat up on. He'll learn, someday. Someday I'll show him. 

December 10

Mom's been gone again, so I've had to watch Genta. I don't mind it that much, but yet, I hate it.  I hate being the only one in charge of stuff at home. Mom's gone more and more now. She'll disappear for days at a time.  Which means I'm stuck taking care of Genta all by myself. I have to cook, walk her to school, and everything, all by myself. I hate having to do all that. But she's so innocent, I can't help it. She's only five years old, she doesn't know any different. She can't remember what it was like having dad around. She barely remembers having mom around all the time. She's lucky, too lucky. 

January 5

Mom came home finally. But she reeked of beer, just like dad used to before he left. She can't leave though. She can't leave the two of us entirely alone. If she did, I wouldn't be able to manage. I'm almost old enough to start working at the castle, and I think I might have to.  We're short on cash, mom barely has enough to buy groceries. At least we have uniforms at school. Saves mom from having to buy too many outfits. I dunno what'll happen. I've stopped hoping that things'll get better, all I can hope is that they don't get worse. At least Genta still seems happy. She always seems happy, she always can turn a dreary thing bright. She's just like the sun, lighting everything that crosses her path. 

April 15

Genta turned six today. Other than that, nothing really notable. Just the standard journal entry. 

October 30

I haven't written since Genta's birthday. There's really been nothing to write about. How shitty everything is? Yeah, that's fun to write about. Tell how mom's never here anymore. Tell how Frank beats me almost every day. And I can't even do anything about it. I hate it. I hate this stupid ladder, and how I'm the bottom rung. I'm the one that everyone walks all over. But they'll all learn. I'll show them all. I'll prove to them all that I'm better than they are. Even though I may be the easy target now, I won't be later. I'll kill them all, make them learn not to mess with me. 

April 15

Has it really been a year since I last wrote in this? Wow. Genta's starting to grow up. She's almost as tall as I am now. And she's almost as smart as I am. She's getting good grades, better than I am. Then again, I've also been trying to make extra money, since mom's been spending her paycheck on other things, like drugs and alcohol. She's becoming just like dad was. And I can't help wondering if she's going to leave use too. At least I'll still have Genta. I'd die before I'd give up Genta, she's always been there for me, and she always will be. 

July 12

Mom's been gone her longest time yet, almost a month. I hope she comes back. I need her, Genta needs her. The house needs her. 

October 30

Mom came home, then left again. She left a few bottles behind this time. I wonder if I should try one. They worked for mom, and they worked for dad. And I'm 12 now, I can handle things. Better than I could before at least. The one thing I still can't handle is how everyone picks on me. But I'll show them, one day, I'll show them all. I'll prove to everyone on this planet that they can't walk all over me. 

November 10

I tried some of mom's booze. I can see why mom and dad fell into the bottle. It feels so good, you just forget about everything around you. It dulls out all the pain. And I need it, I need to forget about the pain. 

April 15

Genta's eighth birthday. She's growing up so fast. She's getting beautiful too. I can't help but look at her and wonder how someone that beautiful, that perfect could wind up here? Frankie's beautiful, and perfect, and he's the prince. Genta's even more beautiful and she's stuck here. It's so unfair. If I had my chance, I'd set things straight. Genta should be in Frank's place. Genta would be a wonderful ruler, she's nice, kind, and compassionate. Not like Frankie. He's mean, cold-hearted and arrogant. Genta deserves so much more than this. 

October 30

This is the last entry for this journal. It's full. What do you know, when I become a teenager too. My 13th birthday, and no one's noticed. No one I don't think ever will. Cept for Genta. I don't know why I still call her that when I write. I stopped calling her that a while ago. Yet I still write it. Some things will never change me suppose. Well, I'm down to the last line. That's it for this one. 


	2. 1315

A/N Part 2 of Riff's Journals. This one's from 13-15 it was supposed to be a bit longer but *ahem* some people's prodding made it be cut short. It's still lengthy compared to other ones that I've done, but anyways, I don't own Riff or Mags, so don't sue me! Please! But do enjoy it!

December 18

I am definitely going to write in this journal more, now that I have more things going on in my life. Between school, and trying to keep the house in one piece, its starting to take its toll on me. I hate it, I despise it, and now I'm old enough to actually get a job. And we need it. Mom has been bringing in very little, when she does bring in anything. When she's even here, that is. It's almost as if Genta and I live  alone, that's how often she's here. She's more of a guest than a mother. I've started looking for a job. The thing I'm worried about is who's going to watch Genta while I'm away? She can hardly take care of herself, she's so innocent and naïve. If I'm not there to protect her, I don't know what could happen. 

December 29

I got a job. The only problem is it's as a servant at the castle. But it pays, and we need all the money we can get. We can barely buy the bare bones of food. Genta and I have been living off of pasta for a week now. Mom's only stopped by once in the past month. We have hardly any clothes. I really need to take the job. I don't care at this point what it is. Its money. I start tomorrow. I have to report every day after school, and weekends. It's a lot, but if it gets money, I don't care. Which means starting tomorrow, I'll have hardly any time left. But it's worth it…….

April 15

Haven't had time to write, but out of habit, I'll say something. Genta's now 9. she's getting old so fast. She's more mature than anyone in her class too. I suppose she has to be. But yet, yet, she's still so innocent, so young at heart, compared to me. I'm the one that has to be strong, and tough. I have to protect her. I have to make sure that she's safe. And I want her to stay innocent, I don't want her to have to be like me. I want her to be able to live her life, and live it out, like any normal child should. 

September 9

Haven't had much time to write, I've been working my arse off at the castle. I pretty much do nothing but work. I'll wake up, make breakfast, go to school, go to work, come home, make dinner, and collapse. I hate it. I don't even have time to do my homework. I hardly even see Genta. Only during dinner. That's it. Mom's been gone for the past month, no one's seen any sign of her. it doesn't matter anyway. No one would care if mom was dead or not. After all, we're just the lowest link in the food chain, the ones that get picked off. At least I don't have to be Frank's personal servant. 

October 30

My 14th birthday. Doesn't feel like it. It seems like not that long ago that I was first writing in a journal. I was flipping through my old one today. I can't belive some of things that I wrote. I was so young, so naïve. Like blaming Magenta for what happened. It isn't her fault, it's moms, its dads. They're the ones that left. They're the reasons behind all our misery. I hate them. I really hate dad. If I ever saw him again, I'd probably knock him out. If I had the chance, I'd kill him, for all that he put us through. And then I'd move on to mom, for all that she put us through.

January 3

Frank's servant just quit. I hope I don't have to be his replacement. I heard what Frank makes his servants do, and I don't care for that, thank you very much. But yet, Frank is so perfect. I can see why no one resists him. he's beautiful, to say the least. But he's so arrogant, and bossy, it more than drowns out his looks. Besides, he'd never even look at me twice. No one does. Magenta does, but she's always been there for me. She always has been. And now that shes getting older, she's getting more and more beautiful. 

April 15

I'm Frank's new servant, and I haven't had any time whatsoever to write until now. Genta's 10th birthday. I can't help but write Genta, it just fits her so. Childish, like she should be, not how she is. She tries so hard to act grown up, and be mature. And she succeeds at it. She's aged before her time. And each day she gets more and more beautiful. On the nights when she's scared and lonely, and climbs into bed with me, it's hard to resist. She's so sophisticated and mature during the day, but at night, when she's trying to sleep, how young she is is shown. She has nightmares so often, and most nights she winds up curled next to me, as if I could protect her from the world. I try hard to do that. I try my hardest to protect her from everything. 

July 25

I managed to sneak in a spare moment to write this down. Frank's mad at me because I'm not as willing as all his past servants. He thinks that because he's a higher rank than me that he can get away with whatever he wished. I don't think so. I hate him, for thinking that he can get away with whatever he wished. 

October 30

My 15th birthday, Magenta was the only one who got me something. Even if it was something small. She's so thoughtful, and kind. And beautiful. It's so hard to resist her. but she's still a child, still young. I came close the other night to giving in. I had had too much to drink, and kissed her. yet she didn't resist. I'm becoming almost as bad as mom, at least I'm still here, unlike mom. Mom's been gone for six months. I think once she learned that I had a job, she gave up trying to support us. And we're doing just as well on our own as we did when she was here. But I still miss her. just like I still miss dad, but at the same time, I hate them both. 

March 8

Frank did it this time. He forced me to do what he wanted. He forced me to submit. Now I can see why his other servants quit. But I can't stand to quit. We need the money too much. Yet as much as I hated being forced, it was wonderful at the same time. Frank is just as great there as he is any other way. He is so perfect. So beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Magenta. Magenta has been looking at me differently ever since I kissed her. I don't know what it is, but it's something. I know that I shouldn't look at her the way I do, but I can't help it. She's so perfect. 

April 15

Magenta's birthday. I recognize the looks she's been giving me. The same one that I have been giving her. it's now a familiar look. But yet, I can't help but hesistate to do anything about it. I love her, not only as much as a sister, but more. I miss the old days, when I was young, and everything was black and white. Now, now there's shades of gray. Now, there's a middle ground. And I can't help but wonder how far I can stretch that middle ground. I'm nearing the end of this journal, so this will be the last entry. It's funny, the last journal wasn't that much longer, and it spanned 8 years. This one was slightly shorter, and only spanned 2 years. And I write more neatly now. but since I am on the last page, this is it. 


	3. Up til Earth

A/N Aight, another section of Riff's life. This one deals from where the last one left off, to right before they leave for earth. Dunno how many more chapters there are going to be…….but do enjoy this part!!

July 18

I don't know what's gotten into me but I've been looking at everything that walks differently. With eager eyes. I've gotten almost as bad as the prince. But I don't know if there is anyone on the planet that can get as bad as Frank. But at least Frank is beautiful. I'm the ugly one. I'm the ugly slave labor. Frank and Magenta are the only two who'll look at me. Frank, only because I'm another person, just another conquest. But Magenta, she's been looking at me, almost as if pleading with me to go after her again. I want to, I want to so badly, but it just seems…..wrong. 

October 30

My 16th birthday. I don't know how much longer I can last without going after someone. But no girls seem interested in me. And I've had to drop out of school. We needed the money too badly. Mom hasn't been here since last year. I'm stuck supporting the two of us myself. Magenta's almost old enough to work. But I don't want her to wind up like me. She's just as brilliant as I am. She just needs to apply herself. She needs to focus on school. I keep telling her that, I keep telling her to keep her mind on her studies, that I can manage the house just fine. But I feel so guilty. Because, in fact, the house is starting to fall apart. But it's a roof over our heads. It's something. 

February 16

I couldn't hold out any more. She was sitting on the couch next to me, and I just leaned in and kissed her. and she didn't resist, she didn't push me away. If anything, she welcomed it. She welcomed it, and returned it. But it was over too quickly. I pulled back. It isn't right. It isn't. but yet, it feels perfect. I want so badly to do something more. But I can't. I have to look out for her, I'm supposed to be protecting her. I'm suppose to make sure she lives a normal life. I'm supposed to make sure that she doesn't turn out like me. 

April 15

Magenta's 12th birthday. She seems so much older than she really is. She's so mature. She's been looking at me almost as eagerly as I've been looking at every one else. i want nothing more than to take her. but I refuse to give in. At least I get some pleasure now from what's become almost daily sessions with Frank. But I know that I mean nothing to him. how can I? he has his choice of anyone. I'm just the one who's there for instant pleasure. Right at his beck and call. I don't know why Magenta looks at me the way she does. She's beautiful enough to have any man she chooses. And yet, she looks to me. I hate it, because it's only more temptation to go after her, more temptation to do what I've been dreaming about. 

September 7

Magenta gave up waiting, and made a move on me herself. It felt wonderful. But I let her down when I backed out. She tried again, but I stayed firm in my decision. But I dream about her. And last night, she had a nightmare, and came to sleep with me in my bed. I had to sleep facing away from her, to stop her from realizing how much I wanted her. I don't know if I can stand it any more. I don't know how I'll act the next time she tries to make a move on me. 

October 30

I'm almost an adult now, I'm 17. but I don't feel it. I feel so much older. And yet, I feel so much younger. I never had a chance to fully experience what all the other kids did. I never had a full childhood. That's why I want Magenta to do everything I didn't. I want her to have a chance to really experience life. More than I did. She tried to get me to give in, claiming that it would be my birthday present, but I had to resist. I just can't give in. she's too young, to fragile. 

January 8

She forced me to go farther than I ever have before with her today. It still wasn't as far as either of us would have liked, but she's still in my opinion, too young to experience any of this. We barely went beyond necking, but I found myself in my bedroom, picturing the scene that I had seen so often in my dreams. I hate how she can get at me like that, but I love her so dearly, I put her above everything else, even my life. 

April 15

Magenta turned 13. she's just as manipulative as Frank can be. She tried to trick me into giving her what she wanted. I've made up my mind, the next time she tries to go after me, I'll give up, it's driving me insane resisting her. She's already been accepted for a job at the castle, working with me and Frank. At least I'll be able to see her when she get out of school. Which is more than I normally see her. 

July 18

At least now I can have no qualms about Magenta being to young. She came to me, and told me what happened rather simply. Frank deflowered her, took her and left her. and yet, she didn't care. But now, now I can have her and not feel guilty about her being so young. But she deserves Frank more than she deserves me. Frank can give her so much. But he'll never look at her any more than he looks at me. To him, we're nothing more than servants. 

October 30

I'm officially an adult, officially 18. But I feel no different. Except for perhaps the fact that I finally gave in to Magenta. She finally eroded my defenses. And it was the best feeling in the entire world. Better than in my dreams. Much better than with Frank. I savoured every moment of it. And so did she. She didn't seem to mind a bit. She seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as i. and I thought that there was nothing that could compare. I love her so much, so much that it hurts. 

March 18

There's talk about the possibility of a mission to earth. And talk of sending Frank with it. And if Frank goes, it means that Magenta and myself have to go. I hope we don't have to go, I like it where we are, thank you very much. 

April 15

Magenta and I both took the day off to celebrate her birthday. I surprised her by taking us out. we haven't eaten out in the longest time. Not since mom left for good. Almost  4 years ago. And I gave her what she called the best birthday present ever. I don't know about that. But I just hope that she enjoyed it even more than she let on. 

August 20

The mission to Earth has been deemed official. But it's not going on for another few years. At least we have another few years here on Transexual. 

October 30

My 19th birthday. Frank's let up on Magenta and I. He's found some of the higher nobles to be worth his time more than lowly servants like us. But as much as I hated it, I miss the sessions in a way. But I still have Magenta, she's still the one waiting for me every night. 

April 15

I haven't had any time to write. Frank's been keeping us so busy, doing something or other. Ever since he officially became an adult, he's found great pleasure in excerting his newfound authority on us. Magenta's 15th birthday. Not much to note other than that. But that's always something to note. She's gotten a body to match her beauty, which grows with every day. I swear, every day, she grows more and more beautiful. 

July 8

Frank's starting to try my nerves. I hate him. Now not only does he demand all this work from Magenta and myself, but he also wants us to pleasure him whenever he wishes. Sometimes it's only one of us, but sometimes, he forces the two of us to pleasure him at the same time. At least those times, I sort of get the chance to be with Magenta. I love her more and more every day. 

October 30

My 20th birthday. The mission to Earth is supposed to start in a few months. I hate it. I don't want to go. But we have to. At least I'll have Magenta with me. That's one comforting thought. At least I'll have her. at least I'll have the one I love. 


	4. Titles arent good

A/N Aight, another chapter. This is about a year and a half, the start of their time on earth. Enjoy!

April 15

I'm writing this quickly. Magenta's 16 birthday. Now that she's getting older, the age difference seems to seem smaller. A while ago, it seemed so wrong, with the five year difference, now it doesn't. after all, 17 and 12 seems like a big gap. Yet nearly 21 and 16 seems so much smaller. It's still the same size gap, but it seems as if it's more accepted. 

July 17

We're getting ready. The mission to Earth starts in two weeks. Luckily, Frank's been going easy on us, too busy trying to decide what he wants to take with him. he's got a sudden intrest in science, biology especially. That always happened to be my best subject. I wonder what he wants with it. It isn't that interesting, unless you're into that sort of thing, and knowing Frank, he was only studying it to find ways to increase his pleasure. But I can't write for very long, I have to finish packing, and clearing out the house. It's falling apart anyway, and who knows how long we're going to be on earth. I'd rather sell it, and get some money for it, to buy a new house for Magenta and myself when we return rather than have to come back to a house that'll probably be condemned. 

July 19

I don't know how much I'll be able to write once we get to earth. I just hope I can write as much as I normally do. it's not a lot, but it's something. It's a way for me to get my thoughts down. Get them out of my head. Stop them from tormenting me. Ever since her 16th birthday, she's seemed to have even more sexual energy. She's starting to even rival Frank. It's hard work keeping her satisfied, but I think I'm doing a good job, because she's still mine, and mine alone. I love her so much it hurts. 

July 31

We leave for earth tomorrow. I've sold off everything that we're not taking with us. The house feels so empty. I saved a few blankets, and we're camping on them for the night. Everything else is gone. Everything that had any memories attached, good or bad. It's sad how we have to leave this all behind. I'll miss it. I've lived in this house forever. But it's for the best. We can move someplace else, someplace better when we return. I have no clue how long we'll be gone, but I hope it isn't too long. 

August 9

We arrived on Earth today. We've been traveling for just over a week. It's not that much different from Transexual, really. Actually very similar. The first thing I noticed, however, is how……boring they are. Frank's mission is to blend in, and see if the earthlings are gullible enough to accept more of us Transylvanians as their own. I do hope that Frank doesn't screw this up. If he messes up, it means that he has to be reprimanded. And when he is reprimanded, he gets upset. And when he gets upset, he takes it out on Magenta and I. and he's recently given up with demanding pleasure from us, and has rather taken to physically beating us. At least before, I could put up with it. Now, now it's so much harder. 

October 30

Time passes here on Earth the same way it does on Transexual. It's not really all that surprising. The thing that surprises me is how far behind they are. Half of what the earthlings call "Science fiction" is reality back on Transexual. But they seem like an agreeable enough race, if not completely gullible. We're in this little town called Denton. Frank's already started to try and pick up some of the earthlings. He's had a few successes, and they all left rather…..happier than when the arrived. My 21st birthday. And I am starting to look older than I am. My hair is starting to thin. I hate it. And the more I think about it, the more I think that dad was bald when he left. I can't quite remember. Magenta can make me forget all about my looks though. I'm too busy concentrating on her. 

January 5

We have a new addition to the castle. An Earthling that refuses to leave. Frank seems rather infatuated with her though. She's rather odd. She's got pink hair, and a rather odd taste in clothing. She also has an annoying habit of tap dancing. And an odd name. Columbia. She and Magenta seem to be getting along well too. At least she has a friend. 

April 15

Magenta's 17th birthday. I've realized that Columbia and Magenta are more than friends. But it doesn't bother me as much as it would if she took up another man. Or if she went after Frank. I'm jealous of Columbia in a way. She not only has Magenta, but she also has Frank, almost completely to herself. And Magenta, Magenta is just unsatiable. I don't blame her. but this isn't going to go unnoticed by me. I'll think of some way to get her back some way. But not today. I'll let her enjoy her birthday. 

May 2

I found out the easy way to get revenge for her turning to someone other than I. she hates being tied down while engaged in the act. It was a simple experiment, really. I just held her down in place. And she squirmed and wiggled and tried to break free, and hated every moment of it. Or at least acted like it. What better way to seek revenge than to tie her up? 

May 5

I did it. And I don't know whether or not she's going to stray again, if she knows that this is the punishment. As much as she seemed to have hated it, she also had one of the strongest climaxes ever. Either way, she knows that she isn't going to get away cleanly. But there was something about it, something that sparked in her, that makes me wonder if she's going to stray again just to have me do this again. 

July 19

Columbia brought one of her friends to the castle. A rather rotund man named Eddie. He rides his motorcycle nosily around the castle grounds. But it keeps Columbia occupied. Frank's starting to get a little bit bored with her. And Eddie is fresh meat to him. Frank hasn't been paying much attention to either myself or Magenta, opting instead to prey on the Earthlings.

October 30

Frank has been straying more and more away from his assigned mission, opting instead to be putting the earthlings towards his own personal pleasure. I hope he hurrys up and screws up the mission so that we can go home. Go back to Transexual. I can't wait. I hope we're not stuck here for too long. It would be unbearable if we are here to long. We can't even go back if we want to. I hope Frank does something, good or bad, soon. My 22nd birthday as well. Other than that, nothing new. 

December 18

The earthlings seem to enjoy decorating their houses for a holiday they call Christmas. Don't see why they do. too much work, in my opinion. Frank is starting to try my nerves even more. I pray we don't have to stay here much longer. This is the end of the journal. I'll pick up a new one when I go to the store. 


	5. 

A/N another section of Riff's life. This one goes up until they get back to Transexual. Enjoy!

April 15

Magenta's 18th birthday. She's officially an adult now. she's acted like one for ages. Frank has been keeping us extremely busy maintaining the castle. Between him, Columbia, and Eddie, something new always seems to be broken, dirty, and in disrepair. So I haven't had much time to write.   
  


October 30

Between Frank, Columbia, Eddie, and Magenta, I have not had any time to write. The first three don't keep me that busy, but my sister does. But I'm more than willing to keep her happy. My 23rd birthday. Other than that, nothing of note.

April 15

It's only out of habit that I am writing this. Frank is constantly compromising the mission, but no one cares. Magenta's 19. Other than that, absolutely nothing new has happened. 

August 9

I hate this place. We've been here two years. And I absolutely despise it here. 

October 30 

My birthday.

October 30

I've been too bored to even write on Magenta's 20th birthday. Three years here. .And nothing new happens. I hate it here. I hate Frank. I hate everyone, everything. Even my dear Magenta's beginning to get boring. But I'm too in love, to devoted to her to stray. Stray like she has. But other than that, just my 25th birthday. 

April 15th, another year later

I lost this journal, haven't found it until now. I didn't even bother to look for it. It was somewhere on my bookcase. At least the Earthlings have decent taste in novels. Magenta's 22. I absolutely despise this place. 

October 30

Frank has starting on another mission of his own. This one has already been way to compromised. I think the only reason that they haven't called us back, is that there is no point in it. Earthlings will belive that you are whomever you say, provided you are an Earthling. If you try telling them that you're an alien however, the think that you're drunk. Frank has started building the "perfect man" as he's described him. we're still plagued with Columbia and Eddie. My 27th birthday. 

January 13

Now that things have started to get interesting, now that something is at least happening, I have more desire to write. Even if it is just the fact that I've been helping Frank build the "perfect man". Frank has no basis in science, whereas I'm a good scientist. But he's taking all the credit for it. 

April 15

Frank named his creature, or what his creature will be. Rocky. Rocky Horror. I can see where he got the "horror" part from, but I don't know why he picked Rocky. Magenta's 23. I've found the alcohol here to be even better than that in Transexual. 

August 9

We've been here six years. Six long, boring, hateful years. Frank has taken a renewed intrest in Magenta and myself while his creature his being built. It's just as I remember it. Just as wonderful, but at the same time horrible. It's a way to have variety without feeling guilty for cheating on Magenta. I don't know how Frank can take it, not being in love. 

October 30

My 28th birthday. Rocky is almost finished. I've come to think of him almost as my own. After all, I've done all the real work. Frank has been organizing a party, inviting half of his friends from Transexual to come and see the birth of Rocky. I hate him, I hate Rocky. I hate all people, all the men and woman that have stopped Frank from being in love. I'm amazed that anyone can live without love. I would die, be dead, if it wasn't for my loving Magenta, and her loving me in return. 

November 29

Rocky was unveiled, born today. And then, he died. He died, he died at my hands. I killed him. I killed him, I killed Frank, I killed Columbia. And I ate Eddie. I feel rotten, yet at the same time wonderful. I hate it so much, but I have Magenta all to my own, without anyone else to steal her away from me. No more Frank, no more Columbia. I hated them both. And now, now their gone. I don't have to worry about Frank anymore. At least Frank died happy. Frank had just had both of the Earthlings that had stumbled into the castle. A man and his girlfriend. Both of which were rather goodlooking, I can see why Frank had his own with them. And their friend, one Dr. Von Scott. Who just happened to have come in contact with other Transexuals a while ago. I have no clue what will happen to the Earthlings, but I believe they saw too much. They saw the others, they saw our celebration, they saw Rocky, and they saw me kill the three of them.  But I don't give a damn. What's done is done. All I have to do is move on.  I've already fabricated a decent excuse. The Queen is the only one that could possible see through it, and even then, no one listened to her when we were there. I hope things haven't changed at all. 

December 6

We arrived back in Transylvainia, back on Transexual. It feels so good to be home. We are waiting for the Queen's guards to come, and make sure that our story checks out. it does, according to the few changes that I made. I pretty much told a grossly exaggerated version of the truth. I said that Frank had abducted, and killed many earthlings and was currently being searched for by the earthling's police. I learned from the mission to earth, that if it looks convincing, they'll believe it. It's a basic, but good principal. The root of the conman. It's gotten me thus far. 

January 8

They all believe us. It's wonderful. We got paid very well for what we did, and we have a new house, and everything. It feels so good to have money, extra money. Not be scrimping by. We don't have to work, ever again. But I've been offered a job as a general in the Queen's army.  It's a tempting offer. It'll get me out of the house, doing something. But if I don't have to work for the Royal family ever again, I do not wish to.  But I have 8 weeks to decide. 


	6. The End

April 15

Magenta is 24. I'm beginning to regret what I did that night. It's starting to sink in. I have DeLordy constantly shoving it in my face, hissing snide remarks. He cannot prove it, of course. But it doesn't stop him from rubbing in the fact that he knows that it is me. I'm starting to miss Frank in a way too. Even his beatings were at least a constant. Now, the only constant I have is Magenta. Magenta the unfaithful. She is starting to stray, I can see it. The long hours that I spend at work, directing the troops are starting to take their toll on our relationship.

June 3

DeLordy has yet to give up. He refuses to stop rubbing in the fact that I collapsed, and gave in, gave up, and killed Frank. He thinks that he is stronger than I. He isn't. Or, perhaps, he is. I'm questioning my sanity. Some claim I already lost it. I haven't yet. I'm coming close though. He has made me regret what I did to Frank. I hate him. I utterly despise him. But he's much harder to get rid of than Frank. He'd be missed. And it's a lot harder to stage the death of someone with the queen so nearby. 

July 31

The last straw. I knew Magenta, my Magenta, the only thing that I can truly call my _own, was an adulteress, but this time she went too far. How could she even think to even speak to that waste of space? That-__thing, he doesn't even deserve to be called a man. How could she do this to me? How could she have even thought of going with him? And she denies it as well! This deserves a punishment much worse than what she usually gets for straying. I don't know what yet, but something. I hate them. I hate them both. I used to be able to put up her straying ways. But this was the last straw. She will pay for this._

October 30

I hate myself. I cannot belive what I have done. All the joy that I had felt when I had killed Frank has turned into sorrow. All because of the blood that now stains my hands. But yet, I feel happy because of it. I despise myself, hate what I have done, yet it feels good. Just the knowledge that she will never stray from me ever again feels wonderful. It's as if a weight has been lifted off of me. I no longer have to worry if I am enough for her. she looks so peaceful. I am afraid to disturb her. she looks almost like she is asleep. I am afraid if I move her, she'll wake up. But I must do something with her. the castle guards get very suspicious quickly. 

January 8 

It's been just over a year since we've returned. And yet, it feels as if we've never left. It's funny, really, how I still say "we". She's gone almost 3 months now.  It doesn't feel like it though. She rests in a coffin in my bedroom. It is a good thing that I took that job as a general. I have private quarters, and hardly anyone dares to venture near my room. She rests, looking so perfect, almost like a porcelain doll. She is mine. My doll. My plaything. My perfect, beautiful sister, is finally mine alone. She is the only thing I could ever call mine, but she was never purely mine until now. 

March 20

I am being sent to Earth again. All because of the lie that I had fabricated. I had to go and tell the queen that Frank had remained on Earth. Now she wants me to try and find him. If I can, I will kill her soon. Her and DeLordy both. DeLordy constantly rubs salt into the open wounds. He constantly brings up Frank, and then, just to really get me, he'll mention Magenta. It is times like those when I see red. All I want is to kill him right then and there, barehanded. I could if I wanted to as well. He is nothing but a walking tub of lard. 

May 20

I have returned from my mission to earth. DeLordy is gone, thank god. But I have another royal prat to put up with. But I no longer have to put up with everything that DeLordy says. After what happened, I don't quite know what to feel. I wish I could return Transexual to how it should be, and completely remove the royal family entirely, but I cannot do it alone. It's amazing all that has happened this past year. One year, and so much has happened. In not even two, I have killed 6 people. And I feel hardly any remorse. The only person I really regret killing is Magenta. But it had to be done. I had to stop her from straying ever again. 

June 30

This has become my last tie to sanity. Everyone avoids me wherever I go. The troops shy away from me. Many of the citizens have heard what happened. I have no clue who told, but I suspect it was one of DeLordy's old friends. But the word has gotten out that I'm the one who is suspected for killing Frank. And even worse, killing my own sister. My very own flesh and blood. But it doesn't matter any more. I have no reason left to remain sane. Any effort I put towards taking down the royal family would just be in vain. Ever since Sonny came into the picture, he has pretty much replaced his father in everything. He even tried to get his father's loyal manservant to serve him in a way that most of the other castle staff wouldn't think of. But I hate him more than I hated his father. I almost loved his father. Frank was one of the few constants I had. And I envied all of his other conquests, because he actually saw them. He saw me as just a way of deriving pleasure. And I killed him because of that. I killed one of the few people that I have ever loved because they used me. And I killed the other because she was unfaithful. 

October 30

I have dug up my old journals. There were a few entries that were so close to the truth despite being so childish. I had written that I had hated Frank, and hated Magenta. And it was too true. I hate them both. And yet, I love them both. I love Magenta more than anything, both in death, and when she was alive. I still love her. she is mine, all mine. She is perfect. I used the studies from when I built Rocky to help preserve her. she isn't alive, but yet, she isn't dead. At least not to me. To me, she is just as alive as always. And she is mine. All mine. She is so beautiful, lying in her coffin. I relined the inside. The black was beginning to look too morbid. Now she rests peacefully on scarlet silk. It's hard to belive that I am 30. I feel so old. So frail. So weak. Everything I had is gone. 

April 15

Magenta's 26th birthday. No matter what they try to convince me she's alive, at least slightly. She may not be breathing, her heart may not beat, but yet, she is alive. She is alive. And I still love her. I love her so much it hurts. I hate what I did. but it stopped her from straying ever again. If I hadn't done that, who knows who could've? Who knows whose arms she'd wind up in when all was said and done? The mere thought of her settling with someone other than myself is enough to bring me to the verge. But I know now that she is completely mine. She is so beautiful. She is my beautiful doll. And I love her. 

September 23

It would have been Frank's birthday. And it was around this time that he got the inspiration to start on Rocky. I am remember the oddest things. I have hardly ever left my chambers. I have been having my meals delivered to my room. When I do wander out, I hear them talking. They seem to be taking pity on me. They seem to think that I have completely snapped. I am still perfectly sane. I miss the three of them. Even Columbia. She was at least someone to talk to, a familiar, friendly face. And the castle was always so gloomy. She and Magenta always could bring an echo of a smile to my face. I don't remember the last time I actually smiled. I tried it, it felt so odd after having no reason to smile in so long. I don't even have Magenta to make me happy. 

October 30

I have done the one thing I thought I had sworn I would never do. I have fallen upon the bottle. I hate myself. I have become just like that wastrel of our father. But I no longer have anyone relying on me. At least alcohol is numbing. It erases the pain. all the pain that I feel. Now, now even when I look at Magenta, I can't help but feel pain. just knowing that she can never kiss me back, that she can never feel what I do to her, and that she can never respond.. it is painful, loving someone who cannot love you back. I cannot look down at my hands without seeing her blood staining them. I cannot look at my laser without reflecting back on the 5 people that I have killed with it. It is all to painful. Now I see why half of the murderers in prisons go crazy. They keep reflecting on what happened. Perhaps I have snapped. I do not know.

_April 15_

_It was today that we found him. this and a note was all he had on him. We figured it was a good note to put this last entry in for him. We found him washed up on the shore with this, and the note was tucked into it. There was a bottle of something or other next to him, but we couldn't tell if that was from him, or just garbage. It is today that this journal is officially closed. The note is following this entry. _

_ ~__Jay__ and __Sadie___

_To all who read this,_

_I cannot take it anymore. I am sick of this. I am sick of having to face the pain. at least now I can be with my loving sister, for all eternity. It would be her 27th birthday. Happy Birthday Magenta. _

_~~~_

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like the end, but it was supposed to be Riff gone completely insane. I do hope you enjoyed all of these! BTW, I didn't make any cash off of them, even if I did, it'd go towards buying more Rocky junk anyway!


End file.
